


WARUM????

by Fictionlover25



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drama selfhate, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-05-17 15:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5875366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fictionlover25/pseuds/Fictionlover25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurapika nimmt sich das Leben nachdem er herausgefunden hat wer Chrolo ist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Warum hast du mir das angetan?  
Warum hast du sie mir vorgezogen?  
Warum hast du mich wegen unserer lächerlichen Streitereien verlassen?

Fragen, auf die ich keine Antwort bekommen werde.  
Jedenfalls nicht von dir.  
Doch werden sie mir nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen.  
Ich versuche nun seit geraumer Zeit herauszufinden wo du wohnst.  
Doch ich habe es immer noch nicht herausgefunden.  
Ich weiß, dass du der Boss einer Bande bist und das du mordest um dein Ziel zu ereichen.  
Bei mir hast du es ja auch zuerst gemacht.  
Bei meinem Stamm.  
Als ich dich kennenlernte, dachte ich, der könnte nett sein.  
Doch habe ich mich wieder mal in dem Menschen getäuscht, in den ich mich verliebet hatte.  
Dann als du herausgefunden hattest, dass ich auch ein Kurta bin, hat es dich schockiert.  
Da dachte ich auch, der hat sowas nochnie gesehen.  
Doch ich sollte eines besseren belehrt werden.  
Dann, nachdem du mit deiner Bande mein Dorf angegriffen hast...  
Ich habe meine Liebe zu dir aus meinem Herzen gerissen.  
Denn nun hasse ich dich.

Warum hasse ich dich?  
Warum zerreist mein Herz, wenn ich dich traurig sehe?  
Warum...warum?.........????????????????????????

WARUM?

Nun hast auch du mich verlassen.  
Denn nun bin ich ganz alleine.  
Nein,... ich bin nicht ganz alleine.  
Ich hab ja noch meine Freunde.  
Doch die verstehe mich nicht so wie du es getan hast.  
Ich muss immer den Harten spielen oder mich freuen, damit sie sich keine Sorgen machen.  
Besonders Gon macht sich so schnell Sorgen.  
UM mich.  
So will ich nicht mehr leben.  
Allein und einsam.  
Ja, einsam.......  
EINSAM.... EINSAM ist genau das richtige Wort für das, was ich fühle.  
Ich fühle mich in Stich gelassen.  
VON dir.  
Von meinen Freunden.  
Von der Welt.

Nur der Regen versteht mich noch.  
Wenn es regnet, muss ich immer an dich denken.  
Denn wenn es geregnet hat, hast du mich immer geärgert.  
Dann musste ich immer lachen.

Was ist das, was an meiner Wange herunterläuft??  
Es schmeckt sehr salzig.  
Mein Gott, ich weine schon wieder.  
Nur, weil ich an dich denke, weine ich.

Wie lange steh ich eigentlich schon hier und schaue nach unten.  
Ich sehe die Autos, wie sie immer schneller werden.  
Von hier oben sehen sie wie kleine Spielzeugautos aus.

Will ich überhaupt springen???? ODER leben???????????????????

Ich weiß es nicht, denn ich habe mir schon lange darüber Gedanken gemacht.  
Unten sehe ich schwarzes Auto.  
Ich weiß nicht wer aussteigt......  
Von hier oben sehen alle so klein aus.

Plötzlich muss ich lachen, obwohl die Situation wirklich nicht kommisch ist.  
Ich musste an ein Spiel denken, welches ich mal mit dir gespielt habe.  
Dabei ging es um Stecknadelköpfe.  
Da unten gehen, in verschiedenen Größen, Stecknadelköpfe.  
Ich sehe noch mal hinter mich, doch kann ich nichts dort erkennen.

Der Schleier vor meinen Augen will sich nicht lichten.  
Er wird es niemals tun.  
Ich springe jetzt!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............................

Als ich gesprungen bin, falle ich tief.  
Dann komme ich auf dem Boden auf.  
Um mich herum höre ich entsetzte schreie.

Unter diesen vielen Schreie höre ich auch deine Stimme.  
Doch kann ich dich nicht mehr hören.  
Alles wird schwarz.

ich fühle mich befreit.  
Wenn mann tot ist, spürt man so gut wie gar nichts mehr.  
Wenn der Tod mir einen Wunsch erfüllen könnte.

SO WÜNSCHE ICH MIR, DASS ICH DEIN GESICHT NOCH EINMAL GERNE GESEHEN HÄTTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

das wünsche ich mir am meisten.  
Doch weiß ich, dass dieser Wunsch niemals in Erfüllung gehen kann.  
Denn du LEBST und ich bin TOT!!!

Ende

Boah, ich war da ja total depri als ich das geschrieben haben

Velleicht schreibe ich dazu noch eine Fortsetzung aus Chroli`s Sicht zu schreiben.

BYE, eure fictionlover25


	2. Warum???? Teil 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aus Chrolo's Sicht

Kapitel 1: Warum ??? Teil 2  
\---------------------------

 

Warum????? Teil 2

Warum hast du das getan?  
Warum hast du nicht auf mich gewartet?  
Warum musstest du das tun?

Fragen auf die ich niemals Antworten bekommen werde, weil du tot bist.  
Ich vermisse dich schon jetzt.  
Doch kann ich nichts dagegen tun.  
Am liebsten würde ich dir folgen, in den Tod.  
Doch habe ich etwas, woran ich festhalten kann.  
Natürlich werde ich diesen Tag immer wieder erleben, da ich ihn einfach nicht  
aus dem Gedächtnis streichen kann.  
Auch jetzt höre ich die entsetzten Schreie der Passanten, wie sie nach oben  
blicken.  
Ich sah, dass einige Ihre Augen weit aufgerissen hatten.  
Dann blickte auch ich nach oben.

Warum hast du das getan?  
Warum.... verdammt nochmal........ Warum??????????......................

Ich sehe dich, wie du auf dem Dach stehst.  
Zuerst dachte ich, dass du nicht springen würdest.  
Da du doch an Höhenangst leidest.

Doch hatte ich mich geirrt, da du dich einfach nach vorne fallen ließest.  
Wie in Zeitlupe sah ich dich nach unten fallen.  
Du hast dich, während du gefallen bist, umgedreht.  
Ich dachte noch daran dich aufzufangen und dich in meine Arme zu schließen.  
Dir beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen.  
Dich einfach nur in meiner Nähe zu spüren.

Doch ist es jetzt nicht mehr möglich, da du nicht auf mich gewartet hast.  
Ich erinnere mich noch genau an den Tag, wo du dich vor mir versteckt hast.  
Ich brauchte den ganzen Tag bis ich dich gefunden hatte.  
Als ich dich gefunden hatte nahm ich dich in den Arm.  
Dann hattest du mir in s Ohr geflüstert: "Chrolo,...... ich liebe dich mehr als  
mein Leben!  
Noch heute spüre ich das Kribbel, welches mein Rücken herunterläuft.  
Ich werde nie wieder dieses Gefühl vergessen können.  
Dieses Gefühl der Geborgenheit, dass ich nur bei dir gespürt hatte.

Nun wirst du mir nie wieder diese drei Worte sagen können.  
Im grunde ist das ja meine Schuld, weil ich nicht früher gekommen bin um mich  
für diesen beschissenen Streit zu Entschuldigen:

Heute könnte ich mich selbst Ohrfeigen, dich im Stich gelassen zu haben.  
Warum hatte ich das getan?

Warum.......WARUM????????............................................................................

Verdammt WARUM????????????????

Es ist meine Schuld, dass du gesprungen bist.  
Wenn ich doch nur schneller bei dir gewesen Wäre , hätte ich dich noch heilen  
können.  
Doch nun ist es zu spät.  
Ich spüre wie Pak und die anderen an mich herantretten.  
Alle wünschten mir herzlichen Beileid.  
Doch höre ich nichts mehr, da ich nur noch deinen Toten Körper sehe.  
Ich wünsche mir, dass ich nur Schlafe und, wenn ich aufwache, dann sehe ich  
dich neben mir, in einem großem Himmelbett, liegen.

Trotzdemm mache ich mir immer noch Vorwürfe, das ich Schuld an deinem Tod bin.  
Einzig Nobunaga ist froh, dass du tot bist.  
Denn nun hat er seine Ruhe vor dir.  
Natürlich weiß ich, dass einige aus der Bande nicht gut mit dir auskamen. 

Doch konnte ich nichts machen.  
Nun fühle ich nur noch Leere in mir und dieses Gefühl wird nie mehr weggehen.

Ich wünsche mir, dass du wieder auferstehst, mir eine runterhaust und sagst:  
"Das ist meins, Liebling!!!"  
Dabei blickst du mich aus gespielt bös funkelden Augen an.

Doch das wird niemals geschehn, weil ich lebe und du TOT bist!!

Ende

Weiß gar nicht was in mich gefahren ist, als ich den zweiten Teil geschrieben  
hatte. Entweder ging es mir zu dieser Zeit richtig mies oder ich wollte einfach  
nur eine Geschichte schreiben in dem Kura Selbstmord begeht. 

Eure Fictionlover25


End file.
